


And I thought I was so smart

by melizenda



Series: On the matter of Philip's parentage [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Historically Inaccurate, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV Outsider, Period Typical Attitudes, Polyamory, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melizenda/pseuds/melizenda
Summary: For a woman who prided herself in her perspicacity and wit, Angelica Schuyler really should have realized earlier who her nephew’s biological father is and what is actually going on in her sister’s marriage.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: On the matter of Philip's parentage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	And I thought I was so smart

As most people could tell you Angelica Schuyler was a very smart woman, perhaps the smartest member of her family, and as anyone close to her can tell you she had a soft spot for her sister Eliza. So even with years of damning evidence, it took her four years to doubt her sister's word.

The first time she realized something was off was the day of Philip's birth. It all began when he was sitting in the parlor of the Hamilton home next to John Laurens and her father while Alexander paced up and down the room like a caged tiger. They had been waiting for news all afternoon and the sun was starting to set, all the occupants of the room were starting to get nervous but no one dared to voice their worries in fear of the illogical thought of calling bad luck forth.

Angelica had been in the bedroom the first half an hour of the 5-hour labor but since Peggy and their mother had taken over the job of holding both of Eliza’s hands and dabbing away her sweat Angelica just stood watching and softly encouraging her sister until the midwife kicked her out in annoyance for “standing in the way”.

She was about to finally smack Alexander into calming down when Peggy came running to them "It's a boy! With all his toes and fingers counted for!" she shouted smiling ear to ear

Before any of them had time to react Alexander ran to the youngest Schuyler lifted her off the floor, spun her in a circle, and smacked a wet kiss onto her forehead "Oh my dearest Peggy you are our Archangel Gabriel!" After lowering the giggling girl he turned to the room and said with utmost delight "I have a son." Any other day Angelica may have told him they had all heard Peggy, but just for today, she would let him be foolish.

She expected him to immediately to run out of the room to the new member of the family but first, he turned back to Laurens and grabbed his hand, "Come on John, let's go and meet my son" he seemed surprised the man stood rapidly and let Alexander pull him out of the room to an awaiting Eliza.

Smiling Angelica stood and offered her father a hard so they and Peggy could follow the men at a more leisurely pace. Even though she already knew the way to the master bedroom it would have been easy to find it anyway just following the sound of Alex's chattering.

The sight that greeted them was so heartwarming they stayed in the doorway. The Schuyler matriarch and the midwife had left the room, probably to wash after the long labor, leaving the bundle of baby in Eliza’s tired arms. The baby was ugly in that strange way all newborns are before they fill out with baby fat, his skin was red and slightly bruised but that only made his big brown eyes stand out more, he had a full head of soft-looking and wavy hair, a tiny nose and big ears he would hopefully grow into eventually. He was the most beautiful creature Angelica had ever seen.

Alexander was again pacing the room but this time he was talking fast and gesticulating wildly as in a manic state of happiness, next to him Jon and Eliza sat comfortably on the bed with the babe looking at him, "... We will, of course, teach him French and piano. Oh, we can teach him how to ride a horse! When do you think he will be big enough?"

Eliza didn’t dignify his rambling with a response and rolled her eyes at him with fond exasperation and turned to give Jon a pointed look as if to ask him to control an unruly child. "Alex he doesn't even have a name yet and you are already planning horse riding lessons," Laurens was the one who answered warmly, "we needed to take things one step at a time."

Suddenly Alexander's expression filled with dread and he stopped dead in his tracks. "A name. Oh God Betsy we forgot to think of a name!" His sudden panic made the pair sitting on the bed look at each other and then simultaneously collapse in a fit of giggles like a pair of school children. 

"Don't worry, Alex I have a name." Eliza said wiping tears from her eyes when they managed to compose themselves "He will be Philip like his grandfather"

"Philip…" Alexander said in a reverent whisper.

"Philip Hamilton" John echoed, in the same way, weirdly looking just as astounded.

Eliza smiled at them both and then at the newborn in her hands "Philip Hamilton, our son."

"Wonderful name!" Philip senior’s booming voice suddenly exclaimed next to her interrupting the moment and walking into the room.

Her family was one member bigger and Angelica couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of creating a fandom Tumblr so I can look for a beta but I'm not really sure. Also, English is my second language and this is not betad so if you see any weird mistakes please correct me.


End file.
